


Orbs of Reflection

by xanhawk



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cap_Ironman Reverse Bang Challenge, Cap_Ironman Reverse Bang Challenge 2015, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanhawk/pseuds/xanhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for the Cap_Ironman Reverse Bang.</p><p>Summary to be posted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mirror (To be re-titled)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avengercat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengercat/gifts).



> Fanart for the Cap_Ironman Reverse Bang Challenge 2015.  
> Fic done by the amazing avengercat, who supported me in many ways and allowed me to go crazy with painting. Fic link to be posted.
> 
> Medium: Sakura Koi Watercolours Field Box (24), Crayola Watercolours (24), Winsor & Newton Artists’ Acrylic Titanium White, Blick’s Waterproof Indian Ink, 0.07 mechanical pencil, 0.05 mechanical pencil,
> 
> Paper: Arches 90 lb watercolour paper
> 
> AN: There is one more fanart to follow.


	2. Despair in Space

 


End file.
